Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Heaven
by Urd Molony
Summary: Version 2 of the Revenge is sweet story. HPHG, DMGW, etc. New Powers. New Discoveries. New Version.
1. Chapter 1

BEHOLD.

I, from my gracious heart and to the pain of my fingers, have had a breakthrough idea.

From all yall reviews from Chappie 6 when I was reading them, a conclusion came to me.

If I continue this story as Severus and Harry… I will be slandered from reviews from those who don't like to male/male. (I like anything that's written well with a good storyline and plot)

If I don't… I will be slandered by reviews for all those who want to know what happens with Sev and Har.

So.

I…

Am…

Going…

To…

SPLIT THIS STORY 

From now on **Revenge is sweet if you can it from hell **is a story with a Severus and Harry main romance.

And…

From now on my new story **Revenge is sweet if you can do it form heaven **is a story with a Harry and Hermione main romance(go into my user and read it!). In this brother story to Revenge is sweet if you can do it from hell, Harry is still a God, James and co. still come back. BUT. The story line will change once we get to the sorting part. There will also be some differences in the build up to the sorting- Harry's apperance, etc.

Revenge is sweet of you can do it form hell has the Hell bit because Severus's father was the reincarnation of Hades. I Revenge is sweet if you can do it form heaven- who knows that Hermione is really a mudblood? _hint hint _

BOTH STORIES WILL CONTINUE TO BE WRITTEN. BUT, THEY MAKE TAKE MORE TIME DUE TO MY POOR SELF HAVING TO WRITE TWO STORIES AT THE SAME TIME ;) . SO READ BOTH TO STAY ENTERTAINED.

Hope yall are mkai (ok) with this development, and I hope you continue to review, read, and enjoy.

OOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOO

Well. Welcome to the brother story of **Revenge is sweet of you can do form hell. **

This story is HP/HG. And some matchings will be a bit diff. Also the plot is different once we get to the sorting.

PS; the beginnings will be the same mostly.

Enjoy and review.

**Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Heaven.**

**By Urd Molony.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of J K Rowlings characters, books, etc and such. I only own additional self-made characters.**

**Chapter 1; Dreams and pains**

The dream.

It was so vivid…

It wasn't about seeing his parent's die, Sirius fall behind the veil, the constant beatings…

It was about when it first began…

It seemed like it only happened yesterday…

I don't really remember when it started…

I think it may have been when I was five…

The Dursleys were out on the front lawn of No. 4, Privet Drive. It was their Dudder's 5th birthday. Dudley Dursley's piggy, watery, dull blue eyes, where eagerly looking at all his new toys. He was trying to life his ham-like leg over the tricycle's seat; to not much avail. Dudley's eye's strayed to the lounge window where he saw his freak cousin standing there staring at him, obviously wanting to be out there as well.

"Daddddddyyyyyy. Stop the freak looking at meeeee." Dudley whined in a pathetic voice. Vernon Dursley whipped his neckless head around, grunting dangerously in the bottom of his throat. He walked back into No. 4 and stalked up to behind his nephew.

"Stop staring at them boy- it's about time you started earning the food, shelter and hospitality that we have been graciously given you since your freakish arse was dumped on our doorstep." Vernon Dursley's voice hissed into Harry's ear as he dragged Harry into kitchen. Harry collided with the white cabinets in the kitchen by his elbow, and cried out briefly.

"Start dinner. Potatoes and sausages with Dudley's favorite gravy. WELL? **DON'T JUST STAND THERE BOY**!" With that Vernon lumbered his straining pant-clad butt out the front door with a sickengly sweet "Duddikens, Petty!".

Harry climbed to his shaking feet, whimpering slightly at the shooting pains going down his elbow. Harry looked around the kitchen, jumping up and down to no avail to try and see over the top of the kitchen-counter. How could he cook dinner if he couldn't even reach the refrigerators handle?

Harry walked slowly over to the door and walked out to the driveway where his Aunty Petunia was sitting looking at her husband teach his son how to ride a bicycle- though to Harry it looked like he was trying to keep Dudley **on **the bike. He turned his head up to Petunia who, seeing he was there, glared at him in contempt and hate.

" Aunty Petunia, Uncle Vernon said to cook dinner, but I don't know how. I can't see over the top of the bench." Harry said, with his startling emerald eyes unusually large on his thin, child's face; his voice pure innocence.

"BOY!" came a thunderous roar. Vernon stomped over and picked Harry up by his hair, ignoring his yelp of pain. "I- TOLD- YOU- TO- COOK- OUR- DINNER!" Each of his words where accuented by a slap to Harry's face. Vernon threw open the cupboard under the stairs door and threw Harry in, slamming the door shut and locking it firmly. Two watery, disgusting eyes looked through the air vent at the crying, whimpering boy, who was clutching his inflamed cheeks. " You'll learn not to disobey me boy. I'll make sure of that." That said the vent was slammed down, and Harry was left screaming in his mind ' what did I do? What did I do? What?', before darkness and pain claimed him.

Harry Potter sat up in bed with a choked gasp. His emerald eyes eventually unclouded and he wearily looked around his small bedroom, which reeked of old blood and his own stinking body. It was the holidays leading to his 7th year at Hogwarts. Two days before his birthday. He had gotten only 5 letters during the entire holidays, one from Hermione. The others were meaningless. Dumbledore only wanted his as a pawn. Even with all the cryptic messages he'd been putting in his notes that he had been forced to write by his Uncle to the Order every three days, nobody suspected The-Boy-Who-Lived was slowly dying.

Every night there were nightmares. Visions. Sirius falling behind the veil, screaming at Harry that it was his fault that it happened. His parents dying, saying they would be alive if not for him. His friends at the Department of Mysteries being hit by the Death Eaters curses. Hermione being struck by the purple curse. Cedric, saying it was all Harry's fault. Voldemort, all of his meetings- torturing of innocent muggles, raping young children. 'But there all right' Harry thought emotionlessly, 'if I hadn't been alive, they wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't be Vernon's punching bag.'

Harry pushed himself off the sticky bed and hobbled over to the window. Through the bars, he could see the moon. Full. Remus would be transformed tonight.

"Too bad he can't come and bite Vernon." Harry mused wryly. He remembered easily the first day back to No. 4 Privet Drive.

Flashback 

_Harry stumbled into his room, clutching the invisibility coat that held his photo album, wand, Marauders Map and homework for the summer. Vernon continued to hit his nephew. Punching all across his back, wherever he could reach. Harry winced at each blow but made no pleas or sounds of pain._

" _THERE WILL BE NO FREAKY THINGS FROM YOU THIS SUMMER BOY. NO BODY THREATENS ME!**. I'll beat that freakiness out of you if it's the last thing I do**." Vernon said, a maniacal glint in his eye and a crazy sort of smile. He walked out and slammed the door shut, multiple locks clicking close. _

_The sound of Harry's trunk being wheeled into the stairs cupboard was doubled with Vernon's mutterings, before Harry pulled up the loose floorboard. Harry quickly placed his things in the small space, and stood up surveying the changes to the room. _

_The bars where back on the window. The window itself was still open able. There was only a lamp for light in the room. But what was most disturbing was the rack on the wall. There was a three belts of varying sizes and a whip. _

_Harry stared at the rack, for how long he didn't know. _

_This summer… was not going to be good. _

**_End Flashback._**

There was a loud bang from just up the hall. 'Vernon's door'. Harry knew the sound well. He quickly hobbled to the bed and lay in it, ignoring the bruises and cuts that liberally laced him.

Vernon Dursley stormed into the room.

" I know your awake boy. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP!"

The whooshing of air was heard just before the belt sliced into his ribs. Harry just laid there and let the pain come. This pain was meager compared to that of which he felt whenever he lost someone close to him. That was like his mind, heart, his very soul being ripped open with bare hands and ripped out.

The beating lasted ten minutes until Vernon walked out, locking the door, back to his room sweating like the pig he was, looking as crazy on the outside as he was on the inside.

Blood seeped into the already blood crusted maroon sheets. Harry's last thought before he fell unconscious was ' Will anybody come for me on my birthday? If they don't I'll go anyway. Fuck Dumbledore. He's betrayed me one too many times…'

End Chapter 

AN; As you can probally read, there aren't many changes so far- two sentences?

Well, I wanted to keep the beatings in there to keep up the betrayal of Dumbledore.

Keep reading and reviewing.

Blessed be.

Urd.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go.

**Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Heaven.**

**By Urd Molony.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of J K Rowlings characters, books, etc and such. I only own additional self-made characters.**

**Chapter 2; Inheritance**

11.58- July 31st 

Harry swiftly moved over to the wardrobe gathering what clothes he could wear that wouldn't fall off him if he walked, and threw them on the spread out invisibility cloak on his bed with the rest of his possessions that he could get in his room.

Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding- - - 

'Midnight already?' Harry thought. 'Wha-'

A great pulse of magic rumbled through No. 4, Privet Drive making all the walls tremble. A silver and gold mist seeped from the floor and roof, winding itself around Harry. The mist formed a cocoon around him. A scream of pain erupted from Harry's lips before he could stop it. He was burning. Freezing. His back felt like it was being pricked with ten thousand needles. His jaw and head ached horribly. His eyes were like lava in his head. But his scar- his scar was the worst. It bled freely, his blood was like poison. It seeped into his skin and burnt it. What was happening? He was meant to be coming into his inheritance tonight? Didn't that just mean his magic got a boost?

Harry opened his eyes when they had stopped burning too bad and saw his hand. Tanned. Strong. Perfect fingers. Long nails. "That's not right," he said remembering his pale, mottled hand from only a few minutes ago. "Gaaaaaaa!" who the hell owns that voice? Deep. Dark. Damn. "At least one thing about his inheritance isn't to bad," Harry laughed. "Wait a sec." Two fingers reached up to his jaw and touched one canine tooth. " Oh. Goody. I'm a vampire," exclaimed Harry experated, remembering DADA classes last year. "What else do I need to be more of a freak? Oh well. Time to get out of here once and for all." He said, his entire body darkening before-

"**BOY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU-**" Vernon Dursley cut off from his ramble as soon as he saw the boy with the mist surrounding him, his eyes shining green and red in the darkness. Vernon stumbled back into the hall, tried to run down the stairs but was held in place by something he couldn't see.

"I have endured your torture for 16 years too long _Dursley," _The last word was spat out amidst the darkly deep voice, with an underlining of hissing. "I am now 17 years old, a wizarding adult. Free to use magic at will." Harry continued as he walked towards Vernon with his things floating behind him. The mist now seemed to be **in **him, forming a glowing line at the edge of his body. His hair was swishing around his feet, in magnificent black, silver, and gold waves. His body was noticeably taller, 6' 2" as apposed to the pitiful 5' 5" he use to be, hard muscles showed from Quid ditch and hard manual labor. The only resemblence he had to his once slightly feminine face was his large startling green eyes, otherwise… he was now utterly masculine. A longer face with a chisled jaw, arching brows above high cheekbones, and a straight nose, finishing with slightly elongated canines.Where there once stood a small, beaten boy now stood a powerful, and utterly dangerous young man.

"I will not kill you… today. I'll let someone else have that pleasure. Goodbye Vernon. I hope we never meet again. _Insanium." _Harry whispered, pointing his wand. Vernon's eyes widened comically, before he went into violent spasms. Harry smiled sadly, walking down the stairs, opening the cupboard with an unspoken command, and getting his trunk before leaving.

Standing on the front lawn, Harry closed his eyes and shrunk his things into his pocket. Two huge wings in a array of black, white, gold, silver, red and green hung from his back, moving back and forth slightly to get use to the feel of being out.

'Hmmm… that's why the pig was so scared. Ah well. Onwards then, to White Drive.

-------

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonnagol, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore apparated to No. 4 Privet drive at just after midnight on the birthday of Dumbledore's Golden Boys 17th birthday. They walked up the driveway only to see the door was already open.

"Sir, the girl shouldn't come in. She should wait outside until we know it's clear." Alastor growled at Albus, glancing askance at Hermione.

"What! I have every right to go in there. Harry is my f-friend." Hermione almost took out her wand and cursed herself on the spot when she tripped slightly on the word 'friend'. 'Stupid wishes a silly girl, he would never- no! focus.' Hermione berated herself once more before following the others after Albus's quiet reprimand of Alastor.

"Everybody. Wands out." Dumbledore commanded quietly.

They all went into the small house and up the stairs with no sound. Eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for any signs of a break in and attack.

"Merlins beard!" gasped Minerva McGonnagol when she saw the still, but alive, body of Vernon Dursley. Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley sat against the wall looking at him, in a kind of detached satisfaction.

" What 'appened 'ere" Moody growled.

" It seems we may be too late. Harry has been taken." Dumbledore observed.

" Taken? TAKEN? HE HASN'T BEEN TAKEN YOU IDIOT." Petunia Dursley suddenly screeched at the Headmaster, shocked gasps coming from a few of the Order members for the blatant swearing at the Headmaster. " He came into his true inheritance today and he did the right thing, and got the HELL OUT OF THIS HORRID PLACE!"

"What do you mean, 'horrid place'." Remus Lupin asked, his stomach lead.

" That monster-" she started again pointing to Dursley senior, " has been beating that boy since he was 5. Harry has protected myself and Dudley all throughout his life by never once complaining, always taking the blame. You never listened to the letters I sent you telling you to come and get him, that it wasn't safe. BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED YOU BASTARD!" Petunia screamed hysterically, but continuing her rant, "Harry will never forgive you. When he gets back you will pay for all that you've done to him. Go into his room. See what he's been through. Lily and James didn't trust you either, at the end. You'll get your due soon enough."

The Order all stared at the woman that had supposedly never loved her sister, or her nephew.

"Wait. Letters? You knew?" Remus yelled at Dumbledore. "**HARRY WAS BEING BEATEN AND YOU KNEW BUT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING**!" Remus's eyes turned yellow, and looked ready to kill.

Dumbledore looked all his long years, and more, at that moment. The sickly pale skin only heightened that. He murmured brokenly " What have I done?" but in his head, he murmured, "What will I do now? How can I win this war if I don't have the child of the prophecy?"

In the door to Harry's old bedroom Hermione just stood in terror, unable to realease the tears in her eyes.

End Chapter 

Did you notice the differences this time?

Keep on readin' and reviewin.

Suggestions people!

Urd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Heaven.**

**By Urd Molony**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J K Rowlings characters or books, etc. I only own personally made additional characters, etc.**

**Chapter 3: Don't mess wit da bird.**

White Drive was situated only a 20 minute drive from Grimmauld Place. The house had an uncharacteristically large front yard and was completely pristine White- 'cliché' came Harry's first thought.

The house had about three bedrooms with an on-suite for each one, and one main bathroom. An open plan lounge, kitchen and dining room. A medium garage, large enough for two cars. All was modest but the place felt like a home.

Harry floated up onto the top window of the house and peered through the window into the cream room. A single bed was in the left corner, the door just beside it. An extremely large bookcase stood in the right corner, nearly bursting with books. A closet beside that, another door beside that and lastly just beside the window was a large, cushiony chair with a small footrest and table near it.

Harry looked carefully at the bed. Empty. Out maybe?

Harry sighed and took off again into the night with only one last glance at the house.

Just as he disappeared a 'pop' sounded beside the bed and a mane of curly hair collapsed on the bed in a wave of tears.

OOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOO

Harsh wind swirled the twigs and leaves on the forest floor around Harry, as he landed lightly on the lush forests floor. His great wings retracted into his back with a silent wish, a single multi-colored feather settling itself into his long hair.

The air was chilly, frosty, icy against Harry's skin, pink from the swift journey from Surrey to the Highlands of Scotland. The hulking castle that spread out on the high cliff top was typical of the rugged land in which it stood. Dark, menacing, ugly to first look, but magnificent in size. The stone blocks that formed the outside of the castle were Harry's height, and twice his height in length. Craning his head back, Harry could only just see the top of the highest tower. It was at least a mile high.

Harry bent down slightly and inspected the block in front of him. There were scratches all over it, clean cuts from must have been some sort of blade. But there was no mould or cracks. The castle was completely sealed, and dry.

'Weird…' Harry thought silently. The air, even now in the early morning was wet, but the castle was completely dry.

No matter how hard Harry tried his head continued to be a jumble of thoughts and emotions, centering around a certain girl who had been missing from a certain house…

Overcome with a sudden wave of great sadness and longing, Harry quickly pushed it away, assuring himself that she was fine, and followed the castles corner around to the great steps that lead up to two huge Cherry wood and oak doors. Harry walked up the stairs and knocked the two gold knockers, snakes entwined so tightly the Harry couldn't tell which one came from each door.

The resounding boom from the knock went through the castle and back again. It seemed an age before a booming voice came from behind the doors.

"**_Enter, young one"_**

The snakes that formed the door knockers started to move. Slithering across each other. Suddenly there were two coiled golden snakes for door knobs. Harry didn't bother concealing his surprise when the doors opened by no means and the snake doorknobs hissed there greeting to the new immortal.

"_Welcome young one." _Two voices in unison hissed in parseltounge.

"_H- hi."_ Harry nervously replied.

The two doorknobs gave a sort of snake smile at the extremely obvious nervousness of the new comer.

Harry walked through the great doors and gasped at the interior of the dark castle fit for inhabitance of Lucifer himself. The walls were stone that glowed gold due to the expanse of candelabras that littered all the walls in spaces of only 1 metre apart. Tapestries, weapons and carvings stretched from floor to way high ceiling. Battle scenes, portraits and even a three metre sword could be seen by Harry.

Tall and short, strong men and women were lined up to the sides of the hall. Leaving a large gap leading all the way- and what a long way it was Harry noted- to a throne like chair at the front of the hall. Where the figures of a man and a women stood behind a glossy veil. Harry walked towards them, head held high, hair billowing behind him like a cape and shoulders back despite not knowing what the hell was happening, he walked past all the people who looked at him with interest and respect in their eyes for the young man who stood so proud. Standing before the veil he mustered all his courage, the only thing that connected him to Gryffindor house and spoke to the figures,

'I need to know some answers. My heart told me to fly here tonight as soon as I got my inheritance. Can you help me?' Harry spoke clearly, but with confusion of the night's events underling each word.

There was a silence for a few moments, and Harry could feel the two people looking at him.

'Yes. We can answer your questions, and more.' Came the mans reply. But before Harry could thank them and start firing questions away the veil between them disappeared. Harry could only gasp in shock and let darkness take him as he saw the faces of the two people.

-----------------------------------------------

'CRASH.'

Another priceless, timeless and immensely valuable trinket shattered into a few zillion pieces on the highly buffed floor of the Hogwart Headmasters office.

Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger paced back and forth and into each other, in front of the headmasters desk. Spittle dropped of the edge of Albus Dumbledore's long nose to join the puddle forming on his desk and make room for the incoming spittle.

'Thunk.'

He watched as Albus Dumbledore held his breathe as an enchanted snowglobe to let him see into the Hufflepuff common room hit the floor thanks to a well paced foot from Hermione.

'CRACK.'

But it was let out when it split in half and stained his floor. He watched as the old man contained a grimace and tried to tune out the yelling of his colleagues- to no avail.

Remus and Minerva continued to ruin belongings in the office past repair whilst screaming themselves hoarse. Throwing them out the window. Throwing them off the shelves where they sat. Throwing them at Dumbledore. Hermione stopped from her throw and stood, gasping in outrange and a murderous look in her eyes.

'Tinkle- tinkle- tink- CRACK'

"Seven years… you have controlled Harry for SEVEN YEARS! All this time you havn't been protecting him, you've been WEAKINING HIM SO THAT YOU COULD CONTROL HIM, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!"

There goes the Ancient Amulet of Atlantis.

"YOU KNEW-"

"YOU DIDN'T DO A BLOODY FUCKING-"

"STREET BOYS HAVE MORE FOOD IN ONE MINUTE THAN HARRY HAS HAD IN ALL THE TIME HE HAS HAD TO STAY WITH THAT- THAT- **PRICK**!"

"Quite right Minerva. DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME OR SOMETHING?"

"Thank you Remus. SIRIUS WOULD HAVE WALKED HIMSELF BACK INTO AZKABAN JUST TO BE ABLE TO SLAP YOUR UGLY, WRINKLED, LEMON DROP ARSED FACE!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore finally defended himself with. "Yelling at me won't help us get Harry back t-"

"Us? US? WONT HELP **US **FIND HARRY! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HARRY AGAIN. YOU'RE NOT EVEN FIT TO WIPE HIS ARSE." Remus's eyes were glowing yellow, his teeth bared like an animal. Any trace of the kind hearted and knowledgeable man there use to be was gone at the moment.

Hermione at this point was breathing heavily, bracing herself on one of the walls and trying to calm herself down a little bit.

But there really are some things in life that are just impossible.

"You have _used_, _controlled_, _bent_ and _hurt_ for the last time ever, Harry Potter, **Headmaster**." The last word was said with such distaste that even Remus and Minerva stepped back a bit. "He deserves to be with people who love _him_, not the fucking **Boy-Who-Lived**. If you ever do anything but say hello to him, I will personally come up here and rip your innards out. I think Fawkes will be happy to eat them." The resounding 'crack' form the door "closing" left no doubt that Hermione's foot had slipped whilst she was going out, Remus and Minerva soon following.

The remaining occupant of the room turned towards Fawkes.

'I doubt that Fawkes could be worse than those three.'

Woo Boy.

I never knew that Phoenix's could resemble unmentionably evil creatures when angry.

**End Chapter**

Notice the changes?

Review, review, review!

Vale

Urd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge is sweet if you can do it from Heaven.**

**By Urd Molony**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of JK Rowlings books or characters only additional self-made characters.**

**Chapter four: My boy.**

Blink.

Blink blink.

Blink blink blink.

Blinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblinkbl-

"Harry, stop blinking, your going to make yourself faint."

Only one day left. One day. Oh-boy. Oh boy, oh boy, oh BOY! Hermione was gonna kill him. Not contacting her in an entire month! She would hate him. HATE! No no no no no no no no no no no no no. That's bad, for his plans. She needs to LOVE him not HATE him. Oh gee. Oh gosh. Oh-

"Harry, stop worrying so hard, I can smell something burning."

Harry turned and gave a droll stare, glared silently. The affect would have made most people run screaming to hide behind their mother's apron and broom. Of course.

James Potter wasn't exactly 'normal'.

"James, Sirius. Stop teasing him." Lily scolded.

Nor was Lily Potter. Or Sirius Black for that topic.

It was one month exactly since his parents had risen from the grave- literally- and three weeks since Sirius had fallen through the veil that was over the attic's toilet and fallen on dad and- well you get the picture.

Why did my parents rise from the grave?

Well, there demi-gods. So when they died they started a countdown till they rose again form the grave…

Freaky.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SIRIUS REGALIA BLACK. YOU TAKE YOUR GREASY HANDS AWAY FROM MY STEW!"

" But Lily! You need to add more salt. You put in too much stock. You need to balance it." Sirius whined, quickly depositing his salt into Lily's… stew?

Toxic waste?

"I am making Harry dinner MYSELF," she breathed, punctuating the word "before we all go back to Hogwart's."

"So why would you do that? I thought you **did** **actually** want to see Harry go through school, defeat Fungusmort, marry Hermione and have dozens of children?" Sirius asked, puzzled and unaware of the danger he was putting himself in.

Long. Slow, completely uncontrolled breaths came from Lily as she struggled to keep her calm, but even so the water from the sink started to rise and circle around her.

"Did… you… just… insult… my… COOKING?"

A miniature water tornado started to rip around the kitchen, picking things up off the counters and twisting them around in all directions, saturating everything.

"MUM!"

The water suddenly stopped and dropped down, making huge splashing sounds - to Lily's satisfaction the toaster landed on Sirius's head receiving a pitiful yowl.

"Yes Harry dear?" white teeth flashed as Lily turned to Harry. From mental to dental in a second.

"Calm down. Sirius wasn't insulting your cooking. He was just advising you on how you could make it better." Harry soothed, looking down at his mother with laughing eyes. He turned her around to direct her back to the 'stew', which now resided on the floor (Harry and James had nothing to do with it… really!).

"Ah! My stew!" Lily wailed, sinking to her knees in a perfect 'distress' swoon. Harry crooned sympathy in her ear and lead her away from the melting kitchen tiles by her shoulders.

"Don't worry mum, Sirius will cook us a meal so you can relax. Ok?"

Harry deposited Lily on the couch beside James where she curled up into his side. James gave Harry a quick wink over her head before going back to his book.

Right now. Where had he been? Right demi-gods. Yeah. His parents and himself was half God, half human. All of the Potters and Evans at birth, if chosen and worthy, were 'gifted' by the Gods. Every demi-god had some sort of immortal power. Lily had the ability to control water, and it's guardian Siren. James could control fire and it's guardian Ifrit. Harry, well he was a bit special, as you might have already gathered. He had the 7 different abilities. He could control Lightning and it's guardian Towla, Air and it's guardian Leviathan. He could speak to snakes- an actual God gift, not an extra from Voldie. He had the ability to 'make magic', the ability to 'draw magic' and the ability to 'give magic'. And his last ability was still unknown until the time in which he needed it. And his looks? They were his inheritance. The changes were purely so make his body strong enough to withstand the force of his magic and protect him and others alike- Mum says that Aphrodite took quite a liking to me and gave me these looks.

Is Sirius a D-G? Nah. He's normal.

"Oh! My lovely spaghetti sauce. Come on. Cummon. Thicken up for daddy. Yes! There we go. Good boy!"

If you can call Sirius normal…

XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXX

The sheets were wrapped around Harry in a unrelenting grip. His sweat soaked into the silk and slid down until it dropped off. Grimaces, frowns, small moans of pain, uncomprehendable babbling murmured around him. Outside thunder and lightning crackled and rolled. The wind gusted against the windows of. Harry's eyes moved rapidly beneath his eyelids as he dreamed…

Dream Flashback 

_Harry and Dumbledore stumbled to a stop at the top of the Astronomy tower, Dumbledore's weight heavy on Harry's shoulder. _

'_Sir? Sir? Are you alright? We need to get you to the Hospital Wing!' Harry said, adjusting his grip on the bony shoulder._

"_No, no, take me to my-** no**." Dumbledore finished of in a broken whisper._

"_Sir? Wha-" Harry gasped in horror at the scene that could be seen off the edge of the tower. Bodies were strewn across the fields and everywhere you could see of Hogwarts. The Death Eaters stood in a long line of maybe 40, sending hex after hex at the students, their masks silver skulls, their robes black shadows. The older students and the teachers stood in an opposing line, defending, attacking, advancing and retreating all at the same time. The fear in their faces was visible from even this distance, but there determination was clear in the way they fought. The grass was trampled and black, dark curses flying over it. Buildings burned, the age old stone crumbling. Fang was barking, Hagrid at his side successfully fighting off 5 Death Eaters. Werewolves and Vampires faced off at the Centaurs and Fawn on the borders of the Forbidden Forest. The grass there was red. _

_Blood red._

_Harry couldn't rip his eyes away from the seemingly hopeless scene until the sound of feet on the steps leading up to them were heard loud and clear. A thin man came first, blood splattering him- especially around his jaw and mouth. _

'_Greyback.' Harry remembered distantly. _

_Next, came a blond head, followed by once immaculate robes but now where tattered at the bottom and, once again, splattered with blood. Draco Malfoy shook violently, holding his wand at his side, but his mask firmly in place. Harry felt a jolt go quickly in him. Draco had been telling the truth. Ever since the second month of the new term Harry and Draco and later on Hermione had begun a slow friendship. Draco had come to him at the lake and told Harry everything. The beatings from his father, being forced into Death Eater meetings and to watch there torture sessions. Not wanting to be a Death Eater. Needing protection, but not letting Dumbledore know. _

'_If he knew he would use me. He would send me back there to die.' Draco had said vehemently, but the fear in his eyes took out the edge in it. _

'_You know him well then.' Harry had replied with a sad smile, shocking Draco. It was then that Harry told Draco to go to Snape._

'_Don't give me that look. He'll help you. Not everything is always as it seems.' With that Harry had walked away and back to the stifling air of the Gryffindor tower. A week later Draco came to Harry and thanked him. Simply, no troubles. Draco had agreed to keep up the façade of being the perfect son until Snape told him he could go free._

_Lucius Malfoy came next, and before he even appeared Harry knew Snape was last. The four stood, Snape and Malfoy with their wands pointed towards Harry and Dumbledore. _

'_We meet again Dumbledore, Potter." Malfoy drawled._

'_Save me the B-movie cliché Malfoy.' I bravely said. _

'_Impertinent boy. You will come with us to our Lord and tonight we will finally be rid of you,' Malfoy said with an ugly sneer that twisted his features somewhat I the way it did to Tom Riddle when he was still coming up to his true devastation._

'_Don't do this Lucius.' Dumbledore wheezed. 'You can still change sides and work for us!' Harry, Snape and Draco also, out of the corner of his eye, stared and Dumbledore with disgust. Here was one of the best wizards of the time practically begging a murderer, a true Death Eater to join the side of the light? Harry was going to push Dumbledore off him but the old mans hand ripped him unrelentingly, not allowing Harry to get even an inch between them. _

_Lucius's cold laughter rang around them. 'Too bad for you old man. My Lord didn't say anything about not killing you.' Raising his wand, Lucius pointed at Dumbledore. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he spotted a flash of brown behind Malfoy Senior. _

'_Your disgusting Malfoy. You're a fucking bastard.' I hissed furious at both Malfoy and Dumbledore, but wisely pointing the words at Malfoy. _

_A crazy glint lit up in Malfoy's ice gray eyes, a craziness in it that seemed customary of all of Voldemort's loyal servants. _

'_You've pushed me for the last time **Potter**. You will die here now. AVADA KED-'_

'_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS'. Hermione and Harry yelled at the same time, drawing quickly. Malfoy seized up and fell to the ground, face still twisted but with surprise in his eyes. _

_Greyback did not dally. As soon as the words had been said, he had been running. _

_But Harry was faster,_

_Three spells later one Death Eater and one servant lay side by side, bound. Snape had already disapperated, ready to tell Voldie that Malfoy and Greyback had been 'caught'_

_Harry didn't bother scolding Hermione for coming up here to see him get back. There had already been enough mayhem that night. Instead he peeled Dumbledore away from his side and followed Draco and Hermione to the Room of Requirement where they slept away the events of the night. _

End Dream Flashback 

Harry jolted up in bed, a cry half way lodged in his throat. The night of the attack was one he would rather erase form his memory permanently. The three of them had become closer than ever that night. Far closer than he, Hermione and Weasley had ever been. There was no jealousy, no hate between them. Only the need to have someone to share with.

With a resigned sigh Harry peeled the sheets away from his body and walked to the bathroom, sparing a long glance at the rising sun, getting ready for his new year at Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione continued to look out her window until the sun and fallen and once again risen.

She could feel it in her blood.

She would see Harry again today.

OOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOO

**September 1st, Hogwart's Great Hall**

OOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOO

Silence.

A buzzing silence that stretched, and continued, and settled on everybody.

The sound of the slap had resounded along the walls.

But the sound of the crying now came in heart wrenching sobs.

"Our little boy. Our little boy is all growned up! Getting resorted and making old farts faint. OH I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!"

George and Fred Weasley wailed and sobbed with Lily Potter into there arms from the teacher's table as they watched Harry walk up the middle of the Great Hall, sparing a shy but glittering smile at Hermione as he went past- receiving one in return- as he made his way up to the sorting stool.

Lily, James and Sirius had turned up moments before Harry, sitting with the new Magical Business Professors Fred and George Weasley the 19-year-old successful CEO's. Not wanting to miss anything they had been graced with seeing Dumbledore fainting when Harry had stormed- literally- through the main doors.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I am here to be re-sorted." He stated in a loud, clear, voice.

Minerva McGonagal sat there for another moment, a bit dazed at the extremely handsome young man in front of her before standing up from her chair, kicking the Headmaster's body aside and sitting in the Main chair, trying to look stern but failing as a smile cracked her face in two.

"Well, seeing as the Headmaster is currently indisposed, I, as Deputy Headmistress of this school, give you authority to be re-sorted."

"Get on-"

"With it already!"

Minerva looked over her glasses at the young man in-front of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled a small smile full of happiness, resolve and determination.

"Yes, mam. I've denied who I am long enough. And thank you for kicking him."

Minerva just smiled and waved him on like it was her duty.

Harry moved up to the sorting hat, picking it up, mindful of it's rip's and catches, before placing it on his head.

"Ahh. So your back eh Potter? Well then, I know where to put you."

End chapter 

AN/ Yes I know I'm evil over cliffies but it's already 8 pages long. The next chap will be short so…. Dun dun dun dun.

Review. Read both stories. Enjoy!

Urd


End file.
